jaylitmus_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150625231016
"Welcome back! It was a little empty on the wikia while you were away :)" Why thank you. I have my reasons for my long hiatus that I will explain at the end of this message. "I decided to take a small break in making compilations and started to remake my older ones in HQ. But the thing is that I find no sense in uploading them on my channel again! The slowed track played sped up has very low sound quality. So I think I should do something else." I can't blame you. For I bring bad news in the form of "Music MTV", the guy who had his uploads with the speed adjusted, well his account got banned. Just makes me hate those out of control music labels even more. In fact my advice to you would be to remove all your uploads from your Youtube account so you don't risk getting your account shut down by those out of control labels who have country blocked your Salmon Flash comp recently. If you need to post links and messages on your Youtube account, I suggest posting on your Youtube disscussion page. Just my 2 cents. "Check out this link: https://yadi.sk/d/NSmf8PYOgU2LB and see if you can download the whole Salmon Flash with all the tracks missing on my channel! The same will be done with all the other radios. If you have any problems I will have no other choice than making the comps slower..." Actually, I already own copies of all 21 songs from Salmon Flash...and I also have all 9 of micromenace1's songs added onto the Royal Rumble edition of Salmon Flash! And I have created a "best of" lineup consisting of my favorite 15 songs from the "rumble"! Here's the lineup: 1. Bananarama - Cruel Summer 2. Cold Man's theme (F it! I love this song!) 3. Genesis - That's All 4. Hall & Oates - Did It In A Minute 5. Alison Moyet - Ordinary Girl 6. New Messiah from Castlevania 2: Belmont's Revenge 7. Talk Talk - Such A Shame 8. Bright Man's theme 9. Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now 10. Men At Work - Land Down Under 11. Kurrgan's theme 12. Pet Shop Boys - Love Comes Quickly 13. Freddy Krueger's theme 14. The B-52's - Love Shack 15. Mike and the Mechanics - All I Need Is A Miracle Remember, I love the idea of a 30 person Royal Rumble MATCH involving musicians, wrestlers, etc. but when it comes to a MUSIC compilation I prefer a smaller lineup, thus my personal best of Salmon Flash. "One more thing that touches Emotional Flash and VCFM. These are the two projects I'm absolutely disappointed with - that's why I deleted the Emotional Flash (so strange that you like it!) and did not upload VCFM on YouTube." As they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure. Still feel that both Vice City FM's suffer from having big lineups consisting of too many "jobber" types/weak songs that my man (and current WWE Intercontinental champion as of this message) Ryback would eat for breakfast! "I don't even count them as projects so they are neither mentioned on the Wikia nor included in the poll. In the description for Fusion FM you can find the reason why some of the Betas appear on other pages. Nevertheless, when I finish remaking my comps I will reupload EF and VCFM for everyone's pleasure! Perhaps they are not so bad?!" Oh, they are not so bad even with their flaws. Now the reason I haven't responded for awhile, is because I was making another comp to present to you that you might be interested in making. And boy it was total hell trying to come up with this 20 song lineup that I call "Every Woman For Herself!" since I thought I'd try my hand at making a "Ladies First FM". "Every Woman For Herself!" is of course a reference to the Royal Rumble match. Here are some notes: -I have post 1980's songs on here for more variety, after all your Fusion FM has songs from the 1990's and 21st century so why not? -There is some more obscure names this time, however I don't want it to be nothing but obscures so there is plenty of star power to balance it out. -On the other hand, I have chosen some lesser known songs for some of the stars. (Wild Orchid's "Tic Toc" and The Spice Girls "Never Give Up The Good Times" are very underrated in my opinion) -There is one video game theme and one TV theme and they are very good songs composed by females, believe it or not in order to keep up the all female theme. -The version of Roxette's "It Must Have Been Love" is the one used in the movie "Pretty Woman" which doesn't have the Christmas references. -20 song lineup this time. A little larger than my usual fair but there were a couple I coudn't resist this time. In fact, there was 2 others I wanted but ended up dropping them in order to keep the number reasonable. 1. Michiru Yamane - Lost Painting 2. Karen White - Superwoman 3. Sinead O'Connor - Nothing Compares 2 U 4. Patty Smyth - Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough 5. Debbie Gibson - Lost In Your Eyes 6. Tiffany - If Love Is Blind 7. Laura Branigan - How Am I Supposed To Live Without You? 8. Wild Orchid - Tic Toc 9. Spice Girls - Never Give Up The Good Times 10. Sheena Easton - Almost Over You 11. Lolita Ritmanis - Justice League 2001 theme 12. Crystal Gayle - A Long and Lasting Love 13. Melissa Manchester - Through The Eyes Of Love 14. Roxette - It Must Have Been Love 15. Janet Jackson - Let's Wait Awhile 16. Freya Lim - Foolish Beat 17. Roxanne - Charlene 18. Samantha James - Breathe You In 19. The Bangles - Eternal Flame 20. Sheryl Crow - Home "Stay in touch! You can't even imagine how important I find the feedback! Jay NotMyRealName Litmus" You got it...Valentin! This is "Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody!" and boy did he get screwed recently at "Money In The Bank" as the writers oh so brillant idea is to have Bray Wyatt screw my man Roman out of the briefcase after he was dominating everybody, allowing friggin SHEAMUS to win! Ugh. PS-Oh, have you seen this from micromenace1? https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLURkSYTzTnbtoAg4kAJe8c28dEh1ifhih I though it was pretty generous of him. Oh, and happy late birthday from me Jay!